Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus that performs processing on an image.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-236142 discusses an imaging apparatus that combines a long-time exposure signal and a short-time exposure signal so as to enlarge the dynamic range of an image. The method to enable such wide dynamic range shooting includes, for example, a technique to correct, for example, an object image with a large intensity difference while changing processing conditions, such as a gain, so as to adjust the dynamic range.
Furthermore, there are known standard protocols used to standardize communication interfaces between an imaging apparatus and an external apparatus, which communicates with the imaging apparatus via a network. Examples of such standard protocols include a common standard formulated by Open Network Video Interface Forum (hereinafter referred to as “ONVIF” in some cases). In the above-mentioned protocol, ImagingSettings is defined as an aggregation of control commands about various processing conditions related to image quality issued from external apparatuses.
Such an above-mentioned imaging apparatus may allow apparatuses of various types or apparatuses produced by various manufacturers to connect thereto via networks. Then, the various apparatuses may perform communications using the respective different protocols. Additionally, some imaging apparatuses are equipped with techniques to correct a captured image with a large intensity difference (hereinafter referred to as “exposure compensation” in some cases). However, since different exposure compensation methods may be employed in respective types of imaging apparatuses, it is difficult for one and the same apparatus to control such imaging apparatuses.